


Along The Path.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's path seems long and winding. It frightens him. Severus believes it can be navigated one step at a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Path.

**Title:** _**Along The Path.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Author** : pekeleke.

 **Rating** : G

 **Word** **count** : 834.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 4: Babies and puppies.

This is the fourth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

 **Summary** : Harry's path seems long and winding. It frightens him. Severus believes it can be navigated one step at a time...

 

_**Along The Path.** _

 

 

Harry was nervous enough to throw up. Facing Severus in his courtyard retreat had earned him a cautiously issued invitation to Madam Rosmerta's pub and the idea of messing this up was driving him spare. He'd changed clothes at least a million times already. He'd combed his hair into a rather flat look that felt just... awful... and then proceeded to ruin it in a fit of defiant pique. His hair was a mess. It had always been a mess and it'll continue being so long after this... date. Severus would have to deal with it. He'll have to deal with his clothes, too. And his... Oh, Merlin! He was going to mess this up so badly...

 

He'd turned towards the small cabinet where he'd kept the bottle of mead that Hagrid had given him for his birthday, intending on taking enough sips to settle his nerves, when there was a knock at the door. It was the knock he'd been so anxiously waiting for and yet... he wasn't ready for it. Not by a long shot.

“You can not falter...” He told himself fiercely, before drawing a deep breath and answering the door.

 

Severus stood on the other side. He didn't look particularly different from the way he'd looked last night, in the courtyard. He wore his usual heavy robes and the same dusty leather boots. His hair was loose about his face, also as usual, and his expression was a picture of mild impatience that turned into puzzled curiosity as the moment stretched.

“What are you looking at, Potter?”

 

Harry shook his head, smiling rather bashfully. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. Couldn't put his finger on what exactly, about the slytherin's familiar appearance, felt so different tonight. He supposed it wasn't so much Severus who had changed, but Harry's perception of him. Of them. Of the unfolding situation that had brought this cautious creature all the way here. They were going out together for a drink. They were trying to become... something... to each other.

“I'm looking at you. It's strange seeing you here. You've never visited me before.”

 

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, well... I had no reason to visit you.”

 

Awkward silence settled between them, coiling around Harry's anxious senses like a viper, poisoning his frayed self-confidence insidiously.

“Do you want to come in or... are you ready to go?”

 

The slytherin frowned, opened his mouth as if to ask a question, but then shook his dark head and answered quietly:

“We can go, but only if you're still willing, Potter. I'm not dragging you anywhere against your better judgment”

 

Harry stilled then. His hand held onto his door so fiercely that his knuckles turned white. His eyes widened slightly, dulling with green-tainted desperation at the crystal-clear warning he could hear lurking beneath those words.

“I'm willing, Severus. I'm just... nervous. I've been driving myself crazy about this outing all day long. I... I'm really scared of messing this up”

 

Long, pale, fingers rose slowly towards his white-knuckled hand, peeling it away from the door frame before giving it a small, reassuring, squeeze.

“There's no need to be afraid, Harry. It's not as if we are planning to adopt babies and puppies together, is it?. We'll share a pint and a spot of casual conversation. It won't be that different from drinking tea together in the staff room”

 

The warm touch of that potion-stained hand retreated, leaving him suddenly cold. He felt bereft and lost, uncertain.

“Of course it will be different. I never had this much hope before. It's never been only the two of us in the staff room. We've never spend time together like this. This feels... intimate. It feels important. I don't want to downplay what's happening”

 

Severus' dark eyes softened. They shone bright and hopeful, joyous. They looked beautiful and alive for the first time in Harry's memory. A small smile appeared on those thin lips and that head turned minutely, studying him thoughtfully.

“You'd rather build a mountain of premature high expectations and drive yourself crazy with anxiety?”

 

Harry sighed and ran a visibly shaking hand through his wild hair, making it even messier:

“I wish I had your poise. I'm afraid of... faltering... again, Severus. I don't want to fail you. I don't want to... fall.”

 

Gentle fingertips curled around his chin, lifting his face rather tenderly until he had no other option but to look directly into those unfathomable black eyes.

“There's nothing to fear here. You might be driving yourself mad with unnecessary nerves, but I don't think you'll fall. I'm willing to help you rise again, even if you do. We can do this together, Harry Potter. But we must do it slowly. We must thread along this path carefully, remembering that we've never been here before. We'll be learning the lay of the land as we move forwards, that's why it's so important not to rush. We must take a single step at a time...”

 


End file.
